


No estas solo

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alone on Christmas, Depression, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Mele Kalikimaka para ti Meka" levanta la botella y le da un largo trago "No tienes no idea de cuanto te envidio en estos momentos" dijo Danny
Kudos: 4





	No estas solo

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen la demora en publicar esto, felices fiestas :)

Danny se sentía tan triste porque se pelió con su ohana y se encontraba sólo en navidad, sus hijos estaban con su madre en Londres, por lo tanto estaría sólo todo el día. El Detective trató de disculparse con todo sus compañeros pero ellos no quisieron escuchar nada de lo que el dijo, para distraerse un momento salió de su casa y fue a comprar chocolates y licor.

Luego se dirigió al panteón y se sentó frente a la tumba de Meka, abrió todo lo que traía y empezó a consumirlo. 

"Mele Kalikimaka para ti Meka" levanta la botella y le da un largo trago "No tienes ni idea de cuanto te envidio en estos momentos" dijo Danny en un tono amargo "Es navidad y yo estoy jodidamente sólo, soy tan patético que ni siquiera una estúpida mosca está cerca de mi en esta maldita fecha tan única y familiar".

"¿Sabes? Nuestros compañeros en la estación de Policía tenían razón" guardo silencio por unos minutos "Soy un maldito desastre que rompe y destruye todo lo que le rodea.... no merezco nada de amor en mi vida..." susurro el Detective.

El rubio saco una navaja de su bolsa del pantalón y derramó sus lagrimas mientras tocaba la lápida de su amigo, no podía dejar de culparse por lastimar a sus amigos con sus crueles palabras, por su estúpido temperamento perdió a su familia y no cree que los recuperará.

"¿Porque tuviste que morir tu?" Pregunta con la voz ahogada "Daría lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar, tu mereces estar con tu esposa y tu hijo festejando navidad, abriendo regalos, comiendo recalentado y no estar enterrado aquí.... en cambio yo... y-Yo debería estar ahí... nadie me necesita y nadie me extrañará, mis niños ya tienen a un mejor padre que yo y mis compañeros de trabajo me pueden reemplazar sin ningún problema..." Solloza Danny al hablar en voz alta, con decisión agarra su navaja y se corta sus venas sin importar nada.

"¿Danny?" El rubio se asusta al escuchar la voz de su compañero y voltea alarmado.

"¿Steve?" Pregunta el detective un poco confundido "¿Porque estas aquí?"

"Oh Dios.. Danny... ¿Que diablos te hiciste?" Steve pregunta alarmado al ver la sangre en el cuerpo de su amigo"

"L-lo siento..."

Rápidamente el moreno envolvió las muñecas y antebrazos de su amigo, lo levantó para llevarlo a su carro y dirigirse al hospital. Cuando llegó a urgencias, llamó histericamente por ayuda, no sabía que hacer ni como sentirse al respecto.

El Seal llamó a los demás, todos se quedaron horrorizados ante lo que el les decía, media hora después llegaron Chin, kono, Lou y Jerry. Se abrazaron y se sentaron a esperar juntos por más información, una hora después por fín vieron a un médico dirigirse hacia ellos.

"Familia del Detective Williams"

"Somos nosotros ¿como esta el?"

"El esta vivo, sus cortes no fueron lo suficientemente profundos como para causar un gran daño, sólo tendrá una gran cicatriz"

"¿Podemos verlo?"

"Por supuesto, sigan me"

Cuando entraron a la habitación, se encontraron con un Danny muy decaído y triste en la cama.

"Danno... ¿Porque hiciste esto?" Steve pregunto con la voz quebrada, pero sólo recibió un encogimiento de hombros "Danny háblame por favor"

"Yo... ya no quería herir a nadie más, me encontraba sólo y lo único que pensé fue en lo patético que era al perder a todos los que amo en navidad"

"No nos perdiste amigo" dijo Lou.

"P-pero ustedes dijeron que los lastiman y que no querían saber más de mi" Danny tenía sus ojos llorosos y trataba de no derramar sus lagrimas.

"Te amamos Danny, nunca te abandonariamos en Navidad, sabemos cuan importante es este día para ti" dijo Steve abrazando a su mejor amigo y segundos después los demás se unieron se el.

"Nunca vuelvas hacer esto Daniel, nos has asustado mucho" regaño Kono.

"Lo prometo" Danny sonrió y se dejo apapachar por sus amigos....

FIN


End file.
